


The Detective Brotherhood

by Robyn_Moonwater



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/pseuds/Robyn_Moonwater
Summary: Welp, I'm not good at summaries, so If you want to know what's all about, you'll need to read it, this is my third script, one of the many I'm doing to practice what I learned in class. That said, I hope you like it and/or that you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

****

 

**1\. INT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE. NIGHT**

The emergency entry of the hospital, white walls and ceiling, multiple doors to different parts of the hospital and an admission desk almost in the middle. The place is full of voices and crowded with nurses and doctors walking and running in all directions, appearing and disappearing from behind the doors and patients arriving walking or in stretchers or wheelchairs while others wait their turn. **EVANDER BRYSON (18)** A tall, thin boy with black hair cut just over his shoulders, brown eyes, dressed in a black t-shirt, grey hoodie, blue worn out jeans and green old sneakers, a bag hanging from his back and a yellow USB pen drive on a red strap hanging from his neck. He's helping his father **LUCAS BRYSON (49)** to walk, a man with short brown hair, bue eyes, brown trousers and blue shirt, his clothes are torn and his face and body are covered in bruises, cuts and his own blood. Behind them walks quietly, while looking everywhere, **IAN BRYSON (12)** A boy with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed in pajama pants, a hoodie too big to be his, a blue messenger bag and some black shoes.

 **EVANDER** leaves **LUCAS** sitting on one of the plastic chairs of the waiting area, signs for **IAN** to sit too before kneel in front of him, smiling at his little brother and caressing his cheek, even though IAN doesn't looks at him.

 

                                                                                                                **EVANDER**

Now I need you to make a favour and take care of dad while I'm going to talk to the nurse, we both know he is so clumsy that without your incredible help, he would fall and hurt himself even more.

 

 **EVANDER** walks to the admission desk waiting for a nurse to attend him. Soon **NURSE 1** , a woman in his early fifty, with light brown hair and a motherly smile but a suspicious look approaches **EVANDER**.

 

                                                                                                                  **NURSE 1**

                                                                                                       What can I do for you?

 

                                                                                                                  **EVANDER**

                                                                         (Signaling to where his father and little brother are sitting)

I need help for my father, someone broke into our home, he has been assaulted, he's bleeding and I think he has some broken bones too, I didn't have my phone on me when I found him and we have no landline so I drove us here but...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                            **NURSE 1**

                                                                                                    (Interrupting him)

                                           Calm down, we will check on him first and we will call the police, then you can explain to them.

 

 **NURSE 1** comes out of the admission desk and walks towards **LUCAS** , checking on his vitals, looks at **NURSE 2** , a man in his thirsty with blond hair, passing by their side.

 

                                                                                                              **NURSE 1**

                     You, bring a wheelchair inmediately and take him to box 6, tell doctor Andrews we have a possible victim of robbery.

 

 **NURSE 2** walks away and comes back with the wheelchair, him and **NURSE 1** help **LUCAS** to sit on it and **NURSE 2** pushes him to one of the doors, disappearing behind it.

 

                                                                                                              **NURSE 1**

                                                                                             (Looking at Evander and Ian)

                                                  Now I need you to wait here, we will let you in when we put him in a room.

 

 **EVANDER** nods and **NURSE 1** walks away and disappears behind the same door as his father did. **EVANDER** sits besides **IAN** and puts his arm around his shoulders, taking a paper from his jeans pocket and leaves it on **IAN'** s hand, closing the hand for him, whispering something in his ear before kiss the top of his head.

 

                                                                                                               **EVANDER**

                                                                                       (Whispering against the top of his head)

                                                                                       I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise.

 

**2\. INT. HOSPITAL HALL. NIGHT**

  **NURSE 1** walks down the hall with two police officers behind her when she sees **NURSE 2** getting out of a room and walking in her direction and stopping in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish two pages today but unluckily I wasn't able to finish the second page, I'm really sorry.

                                                                                                            **NURSE 2**

I just left the robbery victim and his son in room 206, Doctor Andrews says he has some major fractured bones, a concusion and mostly bruises and cuts but he'll recover. There was no document on him or the kid so I wrote John Doe in the admision papers.

 

                                                                                                            **NURSE 1**

                                                                                                          Wait, son?

 

 **NURSE 1** looks at **NURSE 2** frowning and runs, stopping in front of the room 206, opening the door but seeing inside just **IAN** and **LUCAS**. **NURSE 1** looks at **NURSE 2**.

 

                                                                                                              **NURSE 1**

                                                                                                    Where is the other?

 

The officers and **NURSE 2** get closer to her.

 

                                                                                                              **NURSE 2**

                                                                      When you sent me for them, this was the only at the waiting area.

 

**3\. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. NIGHT**

The room is small, the lights are low and the only sounds  are the beeping of the machines and **LUCAS** and **IAN** 's calmed breathing. **LUCAS** is lying down in the bed, covered in bandages, with the left arm in a cast and his right hand over a pillow with metal pins fixing the bones of his hand in place as well as metal pins in both his knees and his left foot and ankle bandaged. **IAN** is sitting on a chair by the bed's head, one hand closed, over his lap, eyes fixed on the floor, not moving.

 **NURSE 1** looks at **IAN** from the door, enters the room and walks towards him and kneels by his side, looking at his face. 

 

                                                                                                                  **NURSE 1**

                                                                                  Hi, darling. Do you know where your brother is?

 

 **IAN** looks into her eyes and opens his hand, showing the crumpled paper he had been holding all that time. **NURSE 1** takes the paperand smooths it between her fingers, in it can be read a phone number and somebody's initials " _M.H._ ".


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. EXT. BAKER STREET. DAY**

The sky is covered in grey clouds, the air is calm even though a little cold and the street is busy with people and cars coming and going everywhere. A taxi stops by 221B and **SHERLOCK HOLMES** , dressed with his blue scarf and black coat over black dressing shoes, black suit and white dressing shirt and **JOHN WATSON,** dressed in brown shoes, jeans, grey shirt and black jacket, get out of the car and head directly to the door. **SHERLOCK** puts the key in the lock but, suddenly, stops.

 

                                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                                                                  Sherlock? What's wrong?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks out of the corner of his eye at an elegant and familiar black car parked at the other side of the street, before twist the key in the lock and open the door.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                          We have a visit.

 

 **JOHN** looks at him confused while **SHERLOCK** gets in and **JOHN** sighs, getting in and closing the door behind him.

 

**5\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. DAY**

The flat is quiet, the only source of light is the one that comes from the windows. **MYCROFT HOLMES** , dressed in a dark grey suit, black dressing shoes, white shirt and red tie, stands by the window umbrella in hand, looking outside. Steps can be heard from the stairs and soon **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** appear at the threshold, both without their coats or scarf.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                             (Dryly)

                                                                                                            Mycroft...

 

 **MYCROFT** turns around with a worried look and a forced smile, looking at his brother.

 

                                                                                                            **MYCROFT**  

                                                                                                           Brother dear...

 

 **SHERLOCK** walks to his armchair and takes a seat while **MYCROFT** takes the other. Feeling the tension **JOHN** walks to the kitchen, stopping on his track when he sees **IAN** sitting at the kitchen table, doodling in some papers.                                                                                                    


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                                          (Confused)

                                                                                                           Mycroft?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks over **MYCROFT** 'S shoulder, surprise reflecting on his face for a second, before look again at his brother, meanwhile **MYCROFT** remains neutral, eyes always on **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                            **MYCROFT**

                                                                                                      Don't mind him.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                    (Dripping sarcasm)

                               Are you, perhaps, growing a heart after all? I never thought you benevolent enough to take in somebody.

 

 **MYCROFT** sighs deeply with an amused expression.

 

                                                                                                          **MYCROFT**

                                                                                   And I'm not, that's why he'll stay here.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                  What do you mean he's staying here?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks seriously and annoyed at **MYCROFT** , who raises an eyebrow looking at **SHERLOCK** , as If in a silent conversation, taking from the inside pocket of his jacket a handful of neatly folded papers.

 

                                                                                                        **MYCROFT**

                     This is one of the reasons why I'm here, his name is Ian Bryson, his father is one of our best field agents, Lucas Bryson.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                            (Frowning, sensing something's not right)

                                                                                         You want me to find him?

 

 **MYCROFT** shakes his head and hands **SHERLOCK** the papers.

 

                                                                                                      **MYCROFT**

                                         No, we know where Lucas is, in a private clinic, in an induced coma after somebody tried to kill him.

 

 **JOHN** looks in horror between **MYCROFT** and **IAN** , while **SHERLOCK** reads over the papers, what appears to be some sort of file with a surveillance photo of Evander attached to it.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                          (His fatherly instinct kicking in)

                                                                                         Does he have any other family?

 

 **MYCROFT** opens his mouth to speak but **SHERLOCK** interrupts him.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                         An older brother, isn't that right?

 

 **MYCROFT** looks outraged at **SHERLOCK** , stands and walks to the window.

 

                                                                                                            **MYCROFT**

My informants told me that they've found agent Bryson's destroyed computer, computer that contained sensitive data that must never see the light, and I reasons to believe that the boy may have it.

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks calmly at his brother, accommodating one leg over the other, back against the back of the armchair and hands in a meditation pose, thinking about Mycroft's words, trying to deduce him.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                 (Amusement in his voice)

                                                                                                        What did he do?

 

 **JOHN** looks questioningly  at  **SHERLOCK** , who smiles at him.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                           Mycroft would have never come here because of some common boy going lost.

 

 **JOHN** raises both eyebrows with an expression on his face, mix of curiosity and understanding as **MYCROFT** huffs annoyed and frowns at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                            **MYCROFT**

He managed to get my private number, escaped from the emergency entrance of a hospital, a room full of people, cameras and a security guard by the door, going unnoticed to everyone and escaped from the grasp of two of my best agents too. He has been missing since then, none of London's cameras or any of my men have found him.


	7. Chapter 7

**JOHN** walks into the kitchen and takes the kettle, fills it with water and puts it to boil and retrieves three mugs and a box of Earl Grey from the cupboards, preparing tea for the three of them.

 

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                                        He'll do it.

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks shocked at **JOHN** , who walks to the kitchen's door rolling his eyes at him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

               Don't look at me like that, we both know you were going to accept anyway, I'll sleep on the couch so Ian can take my bed.

 

 **MYCROFT** looks at **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** and takes his phone from his pocket, sending a message.

 

                                                                                                          **MYCROFT**

I'll leave then, Doctor Watson, I would advice you not to bother trying to communicate with the child, he doesn't answer nor does he look at whoever tries to speak to him. Brother, I'll send you the rest of the documents we have about the boy and I'll give you access to the house and the father when he wakes up.

 

 **SHERLOCK** nods, still thinking, while **MYCROFT** heads to the stairs walking out of the flat. Just as the door to the street opens , voices can be heard downstairs and the babbling of a baby, soon the door closes and **MRS HUDSON** appears at the threshold with **ROSIE** in her arms, **JOHN** walks to them, taking his daughter and smiling at her. 

 

                                                                                                        **MRS HUDSON**

                                                      Oh, hello boys, it seems that somebody was really excited to see her dad.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                          Thank you for taking care of her Mrs Hudson.

 

The kettle whistles and **SHERLOCK** gets up walking to the kitchen, taking the kettle off the fire and makes the tea for two, putting the third mug in the cupboard, while **JOHN** and **MRS HUDSON** talk by the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep posting the script as I write it, but my stepfather will take away the wifi leaving me isolated, so I don't know If I'll be able to finish it as he will change the wifi password with no warning (because apparently I don't deserve anything If I don't have a job in a land where nobody has a job) [[ Sorry, you don't really need to know be bothered with this, please forget it and forgive me]] I hope you enjoy the story but, If I'm not able to keep publishing, I want you to know it's been a pleasure to meet you all and create stories for you. From the deepest of my heart you're all awesome, thank you for everything. 
> 
> ONE THING MORE: IT'S NOT SURE WHEN I'LL STAY WITHOUT INTERNET, it could be tomorrow or next week, I just needed it to tell you.
> 
> Love you <3

                                                                                                        **MRS HUDSON**

                                                                                     Nonsense dear, it's been a pleasure.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                        (Looking proud at his daughter) 

                                                                                   Would you like to stay for some tea?

 

                                                                                                        **MRS HUDSON**  

                                                                                 (Smiles motherly caressing Rosie's cheek)

                               Oh, no thank you, I have a bag of groceries downstairs, I just came because she started calling for you.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                              I won't keep you longer then, and thank you for helping me.

 

                                                                                                      **MRS HUDSON**

                                                                                                   Don't mention it.

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes his mug and looks at **IAN** , his eyes stopping on a strange black leather notebook with a magnifying glass with eye inside it carved on the cover, **SHERLOCK** moves his free hand to touch the notebook when **IAN** stops drawing , his body tenses and looks at sherlock's hand before look at his eyes.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                          (Closing the door and looking in the kitchen's direction)

                                                                                                        Sherlock...

 

 **JOHN** enters the kitchen, finding **SHERLOCK** and **IAN** looking at each other, both frowning at the other, raises an eyebrow and sighs.

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                               Sherlock... What are you two doing?

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes away his hand and **IAN** starts drawing again.

 

                                                                                                    **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                         Just a little experiment...

 

 **JOHN** sighs deeply shaking his head and looks at **SHERLOCK** like a strict father 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 9/12/2018
> 
> Following the note at the beginning of the page, things got complicated and worst but I played my cards and now I have until next summer to keep publishing stories and trying to become scriptwriter <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have today just one page, that I'll check tomorrow to make sure it's good. Love you all.

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

I'm going to put Rosie to sleep and go out to grab something for lunch, please, leave him alone, he's not Lestrade, he's just a child that had a rough time, he might be in shock yet.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                    (Looking at Ian and mumbling to himself more than to John)

                                                                                                I'm sure he knows...

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                Sherlock! Focus! He's not a guinea pig to experiment on, Did I make myself clear?

 

 **SHERLOCK** rolls his eyes at him at **JOH** N and huffs.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                                                           Good.

 

 **JOHN** walks to his room, Rosie in his arms and **SHERLOCK** gives a sip of his tea and leaves the mug over the counter, taking a seat in front of **IAN** , looking directly at him, examining his face. **SHERLOCK** puts his hand over the notebook, making **IAN** stop again, **SHERLOCK** moves his hand, dragging the notebook between them when **IAN** grabs his wrist, looking into his eyes.

 

                                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                          (Calmed and non threatening)

I know you're not in shock, that you're not tired and there's nothing wrong with you, I know that your silence means you're hiding something, I don't know what... Yet, even though I can suspect is something about your brother and I want you to know that I'll find him and we will keep him safe.

 

 **IAN** looks away, pained expression on his face. **SHERLOCK** lets the notebook go, half smiling, seeing **IAN** let go his wrist, sighing. **SHERLOCK** gets up, taking his mug still warm, walking to his armchair and takes a seat, taking Mycroft's papers, reading while sipping from his mug when **JOHN** comes out of his room. **JOHN** stops, looking suspiciously at Sherlock's innocent demeanor and **IAN** drawing angrily. 


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                                           Sherlock?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks innocent at **JOHN** , who frowns at him, his face showing he knows Sherlock did something.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                   I'll be at Speedy's, I'll be back soon.

 

 **JOHN** looks one last time at **SHERLOCK** before opening the door and goes downstairs. **SHERLOCK** leaves his mug over the coffee table, taking a look at the last page Mycroft gave him, frowning, gets up and looks at **IAN**.

 

**6\. EXT. BAKER STREET. DAY**

**JOHN** gets out of Speedy's, a bag on his hand, ready to go back, just as **SHERLOCK** steps out of 221b accommodating his coat.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                  Sherlock? What are you doing here? Where are the children?

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                   Mrs Hudson is watching over them.

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes the paper from the inside of his coat, handing it to **JOHN** , who looks confused at **SHERLOCK** before read it with a surprised expression.

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                      What's an eighteen years old doing applying to the MI6?

 

                                                                                                    **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                               (Smiling brightly)

                                                                                 That's what we are going to find out.

 

 **JOHN** sighs looking at the bag on his hand and then at **SHERLOCK** , gives back the paper to him, opening the door to 221B, getting in. **SHERLOCK** , seeing that **JOHN** left the door opened, approaches the street, stopping a taxi, just when **JOHN** comes out of the door, closing it. **SHERLOCK** waits for JOHN with the taxi's door opened, **JOHN** gets inside the car and **SHERLOCK** gets in after him, the taxi moving away from Baker Street.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dears, here you have page 11. I'm sorry for not publishing earlier, but I teamed up with a couple of script writers and we are creating our projects to sell them to platforms like BBC, Netflix, and like that. 
> 
> So just to tell that I'm not neglecting you, I just won't be able to publish one by day but I'll try to publish at least three pages every week, I promise <3 Enjoy darlings.

**7\. EXT. BRYSON HOUSE. DAY**

The house is an old family house made of grey stone with a wide front garden and a small garage, surrounded by leafy trees and a stone wall with an iron gate. There is a police car parked close to the iron gate, an officer standing in front of it.

The taxi arrives and **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** get out of the car, heading directly to the **OFFICER 1** , a well built man in his mid forties, black hair with some grey patches and brown eyes, a friendly smile on his face and a surprised look on his eyes when he sees **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                            **OFFICER 1**

                                                                      Good Afternoon, you must be Mr. Holmes, and Dr. Watson.

 

 **JOHN**  offers his hand to **OFFICER 1**.

 

                                                                                                              **JOHN**                   

                                                                                                         John Watson.

 

                                                                                                          **OFFICER 1**

                                                                         (Shaking John's hand with a friendly but nervous smile)

                                                                                         I know, I'm a fan of your blog. 

 

 **OFFICER 1** opens the iron gate and walks them to the front door, **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** following closely.

 

                                                                                                          **OFFICER 1**

                                                                                                  (Looking at Sherlock)

                                     As we've been ordered, once the forensics were done, all was left where it was found, I'll be by the gate, sir.

 

 **OFICCER 1** opens the door , giving the keys to **JOHN** before walk to the gate. **JOHN** looks at **SHERLOCK** , frowning when he sees him get in the house without saying a word.

 

**8\. INT. BRYSON HOUSE. DAY**

The inside of the house is homely, a well decorated and clean open space. There are family pictures almost in every wall, all from the kids early chilhood, there is a big picture of the mother over the fireplace. All lights are off, but comes light from the ouside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been six days since I posted for last time, I've going crazy with the work and finishing the details for the original tv show I'm creating (now I just need somebody to buy it), but I'll try to publish more often. Also I want to give a big shout out to my little "boss" the Moriarty to my Moran who is an admin at the spanish speaker Facebook page "Sherlock Shippers" because she's awesome and talked about me to all the fans of the page even though she didn't have to. And I want to say thank you to all of you who come and read every page, you are all amazing people and hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ps. Moriarty, boss, If you read this and I know you will, you look cute when you blush.

**SHERLOCK**  examines the entrance of the house, the living room, the dinning room, the kitchen and the stairs. **JOHN**  looks at  **SHERLOCK**  and huffs.

 

                                                                                                                 **JOHN**

                                                    Sherlock, you've been awfully quiet for some time now, I'm starting to get worried.

 

 **SHERLOCK**  looks at  **JOHN**  thinkful and walks to a shelf, taking a half hided photo, a seemingly innocent happy picture of a couple and a six years old, the family smiling at the camera while the boy looked absent, void.

 

                                                                                                                 **SHERLOCK**

I was thinking about him, Evan, his behaviour... There's a landline, he probably has a mobile phone and I saw a medical center on our way here, yet he took a car to a hospital in the middle of London taking the risk of his father dying and made himself with Mycroft's personal number even though he had better access to the men right above his father. The papers Mycroft brought were a background check made by the MI6 but, the boy described in those papers and his actions show two different personalities.

 

 **SHERLOCK**  gives the photo to JOHN and walks to the living room and examines the pictures,  **JOHN**  follows behind closely, looking at the photo in his hand.

 

                                                                                                                     **JOHN**

                                                                                                     (Examining the picture)

Well, after all his father is an agent, even though... Takes the risk of his father dying and then abandons him and his brother in Mycroft's hands?

 

 **SHERLOCK**  shares a look with **JOHN** , both frowning worried,  **SHERLOCK**  turns around giving a brief look at a picture of a proud smiling pregnant woman looking at the camera and walks to the stairs, stopping for a moment in front of the dinning's room entrance , looking at an abandoned chair covered in blood and some cut strings, some knifes and a small hammer over the table, before walks upstairs while **JOHN**  stays behind looking concerned at the scene before him.


	13. Chapter 13

**9\. INT. BRYSON HOUSE - EVAN'S ROOM. DAY**

The room is small, lighted by a modest lamp over the desk, the walls are painted in a greyish colour, there is a simple bed in almost the center of the room, marks on the floor signaling that somebody moved the bed recently. There is a big bookshelf by the desk, covering half wall and a Rosetta Stone poster over where the bed once was. At the right of the bed there's the door of the walk-in closet opened, a walking stick with some strange carvings against the door and some book piled up on the floor under the window.

 

 **SHERLOCK** enters the room, hands at his back, taking in everything with a pensive look, noticing the marks on the wood and the walking stick, he looks around meditating about all the information he already has and what the room is telling him about the boy when he sees over the desk a photo of Evander and Ian, Evander with an arma around Ian's shoulders, who holds high the leathered notebook with a smile, making **SHERLOCK** frown. **JOHN** enters the room looking at the detective.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                               Did you find anything?

 **SHERLOCK** walks to the by the window, examining a piece of paper stuck to the wall beneath a piece of tape, watching other three equal pieces of paper, indicating that at some point there was a poster in that wall.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                     He's adopted.

 

 **JOHN** looks surprised at **SHERLOCK** , who kneels by the bunch of books under the window, looking through them.

 

                                                                                                           **JOHN**

                                                                                                   How can you tell?

 

 **SHERLOCK** gives a look at him as if it was obvious.

 

                                                                                                           **SHERLOCK**

The pictures on the first floor, there are plenty of Ian as a newborn and just one picture of a pregnant woman with the printed on it, taken almost thirteen years ago and, by the photo over the fireplace, obviously it's the mother. Young mothers tend to take more picture of their firstborns in their first year of life, but there are none of Evander previous to him being five or six years old. As this was listed as his only house in his entire life in the files Mycroft gave me, a fire destroying the photos is discarded, leaving us with just one logical option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if my deductions were the worst, I'm still new at this of writing mysteries, but I hope you enjoyed. <3


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                                        Adoption.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

Exactly, also there was a picture of him with a lost look, maybe due to some psychological trauma, and surrounded by his smiling parents, probably their first portrait as a family.

 

 **JOHN** takes the photo of both brothers from the desk and smiles fondly.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                     He looks proud of his brother.

 

 **SHERLOCK** gives a side glance at JOHN and looks back at the books, all about cryptology and secret codes on the WWII and other ages.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                           And I would say rather protective by the arm over his shoulders.     

 

 **JOHN** leaves the photo on its place, frowning confused.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                                    (Frustrated, trying to understand)   

                                                                            Then I don't get why did he abandoned him. 

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**    

Because he didn't do it, he left them where he knew they would be safe. At first I thought he looked for Mycroft's personal number as a way of showing his skills, but no, he associates Mycroft with being out of harm, also he was right, the boy has the data.                                                 


	15. Chapter 15

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                                  How are you sure?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at the nothing for a second, leaving the books where they were, walking to the bookshelf by the desk and taking a photo album, looking through the pages.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

Because of the scene downstairs. The father was tortured, which means that somebody wanted information from him. probably what was in that computer. Mycroft said that they had found it destroyed. Whoever attacked them  could have taken the  whole computer but, the one who destroyed it, clearly didn't want anyone to find what was inside which leads me to think that Evander Bryson didn't abandoned his family, he is protecting them, acting as living bait, I don't know from who he is running or why does he thinks Mycroft will keep his brother and father safe but we will find it.

 

 **SHERLOCK** stops turning the pages , putting his finger over a picture with a satisfied smile.

 

                                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                        And this is why none of Mycroft's cameras found him.

 

 **JOHN** stands behind **SHERLOCK** , looking at the photo that shows Ian smiling with the notebook in his hands and Evan by his side, the walking stick on one hand.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                                      I don't see it.

 

 **SHERLOCK** points at a poster on the wall.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

Looks like a detailed map of London, but not the actual, maybe the nineteenth century or first years of the twentieth, and with the changes the city has been through the years, that could mean thousands of spots where he could be hiding with nobody noticing, that if he doesn't have too an old map of the underworld.


	16. Chapter 16

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                                         (Sarcastic)

                                                              Great! Which is the next step? How are we going to find him?

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes the picture and puts it in the inner pocket of his coat, closing the album and leaving it where it was.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                  Come on, we must go to the hospital. 

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text to Mycroft and puts it back into his pocket, walking to the door, while **JOHN** looks at him thoughtful.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**  

                                                                                    Are we going to visit the father?

 

 **SHERLOCK** stops almost already out of the door and smiles at **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                               We are going to find how he disappeared.

 

 **SHERLOCK** gets out of the room, leaving **JOHN** behind with a confused expresion before walk behind the detective.

 

**10\. EXT. BRYSON HOUSE. DAY**

**SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** get out of the house, seeing **MYCROFT** walk right at them, holding **IAN** by his shoulder, the umbrella in his free hand.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                        (Sarcastic)

                             Brother... Did your cameras broke all at once? Or Does your new diet include coming with us in cases as excercise?

 

                                                                                                    **MYCROFT**

                           In fact, dear brother, I'm here to return something and also give you the files you still need about the Bryson family.

 

 **JOHN** frowns seeing **IAN** under the hold of **MYCROFT** and takes the boy by the hand, pulling him to his side.


	17. Chapter 17

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                               Why is Ian here? What do you want from him, Mycroft?

 

 **MYCROFT** sighs deeply, as If he's dealing with an obnoxious child.

 

                                                                                                        **MYCROFT**

It's now clear that this one doesn't have the same abilities as his brother, it seems that he had escaped and was on his way, probably to meet with his brother, who has been caught on one of my cameras 45 minutes ago at Trafalgar Square.

 

 **JOHN** looks at **IAN** surprised, while **SHERLOCK** half smiles, what makes **JOHN** frown.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                                                         (Sighs)

                                                                                  You knew he would do this, Don't you?

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                      (Amused)

                                                                                                Of course I knew.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                                                                                           Why didn't you say anything?

 

 **SHERLOCK** sighs, with an expresion on his face that says he's enjoying himself.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                          Because then he would have did it anyway and Mycroft wouldn't be able to find him.

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at **IAN** and grabs him by the arm, dragging him to the inside of the house, closing the door before **JOHN** can react.

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                                                    (Confused)

                                                                                              Sherlock What are...?

 

                                                                                                      **MYCROFT**

                                                                                                (Interrupting him)

                                                                                                      Let them.


	18. Chapter 18

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                                               What?

 

 **MYCROFT** sighs, both hands in the handler of his umbrella.

 

                                                                                                            **MYCROFT**

                                                       There are more possibilities to get him to help us if Sherlock confronts him alone.

 

**11\. INT. BRYSON HOUSE. DAY.**

**SHERLOCK** drags **IAN** to the living room while the boy tries to scape, until he sees the portrait of his mother over the fireplace and looks at it focused. **SHERLOCK** watches him, hands at his back.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

I'm sure you don't want to talk, and you don't need to explain anything but I need you to answer to something with yes or no. Do you understand?

 

                                                                                                                  **IAN**

                                                                                                             (Calmed)

                                                                                                                 Yes.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                    This happened before.

 

 **IAN** nods, blinking and looking at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                                  **IAN**

                                                                                                                 Yes.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                       It happened to your mother and your brother feels guilty because he wasn't here.

 

 **IAN** examines the pictures of his family and confronts the detective.

 

                                                                                                                **IAN**

It was seven years ago, Evan was sleeping in a friend's house, I was here with mum. When they came she made me hide in Evan's closet, it has a small space in the back with a little door, you can't see if you don't know that it's there... When Evan came back, he promised he would protect me.


	19. Chapter 19

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                              (Analyzing the boy)

                                                         You are just a boy, it's normal to feel scared  after a traumatizing experience.

 

 **IAN** looks offended at **SHERLOCK** , what makes the man smile.

 

                                                                                                          **IAN**

                                                             Don't say that like I'm just a kid, and  I'm not scared of anything.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                 Good, because I'll need your help to get in contact with your brother and I need you to be brave.

 

 **IAN** crosses his arms frowning.

 

                                                                                                            **IAN**

                                                                                      Why? Why should I believe you?

 

 **SHERLOCK** puts his hands at his back.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

Because we both know your brother is in danger, the files he took from your father's computer are important to criminals  and people like my brother, what makes that danger even bigger. If we don't find him and help him, he could die.

 

 **IAN** 's expression softens and looks at his feet with regret.

 

                                                                                                          **I** **AN**

                           I didn't say anything before, but I heard your friend called you Sherlock when we were at the appartment.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                 Yes, that's my name Sherlock Holmes.

 

                                                                                                            **IAN**

                                                                                           (Looking at him with hope)

                                                                             So you really are him, the detective consultor.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes here you have the explanation for the title, but the story is more complicated than this (It's just that I'm bad at finding titles) Love you.

                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                             (With half smile)

                                                                                           The one and only.

 

                                                                                                      **IAN**

                                                  Then... As a member of the brotherhood, I suppose I can trust you with this.

 

 **IAN** takes his bag and open it, taking the leathered notebook, offering it to **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                    **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                             The Brotherhood?

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes the notebook and looks at the boy before opening it for the first page, where it can be seen a list of plant names and a number close to each name.

 

                                                                                                        **IAN**

The Detective Brotherhood, it was Evan's idea, when mum died, I wouldn't stop asking questions about who had killed her, so Evan told me we could become detectives and he invented this as his way to keep busy and make me forget, it was our little secret, a secret to use when we didn't want anybody to know what were we doing. He would write cases and we would be solving them together.

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks through the pages with a smile.

 

                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                     Clever, the code is simple yet complicated, hiding in plain sight if you don't know what are you looking at.

 

 **SHERLOCK** turns the pages admiring the handwriting and the cleverness of the idea before close the notebook.

 

                                                                                                    **IAN**

                                                                  I can show how he does it, we can go to talk to him.

 

 **SHERLOCK** gives the notebook back to **IAN** and both share a look and a mischievous smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**12\. EXT. BRYSON HOUSE. DAY**

**MYCROFT** and **JOHN** are standing in front of the house, looking uncomfortable at each other for a moment. **MYCROFT** looks like he's waiting for something to happen while **JOHN** looks awkwardly at the door. 

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                    We should go look what are they doing, or at least why are they taking so long.

 

                                                                                                  **MYCROFT**

                             Because my brother seems as eager as always to find a new way to give me a headache.

 

 **JOHN** starts walking to the house, followed calmly by **MYCROFT**. **JOHN** opens the door, waiting to hear some sound or voice.

 

                                                                                                      **JOHN**

                                                                                                   Sherlock?

 

**13\. INT. BRYSON HOUSE. DAY**

**JOHN** and **MYCROFT** enter the house, **MYCROFT** remains in the entrance while **JOHN** walks through the house, from one room to another before go back to where **MYCROFT** waits.

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

       They aren't here, I would like to say I'm surprised, but it isn't the first time he does this, I just nothing happen to them.

 

                                                                                                  **MYCROFT**

                                                           (Sighs deeply with an "I'm so done with him" expression)

                                                           Would you like me to take you to Baker Street, Doctor Watson?

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                           Thank you, I left Rosie with Mrs Hudson.

 

 **MYCROFT** turns around and walks out of the house, soon followed by **JOHN**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mycroft, is soooo done with his little brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**14\. INT. ABANDONED UNDERGROUND STATION. NIGHT**

The station is old, dark and dusty, the only lights coming from the tunnels. Everything on it is rusty or broke and a dead silence reigns over the place, broke by **SHERLOCK** and **IAN** 's steps, who walk up to the platform with flashlights in their hands.

 

                                                                                                            **IAN**

                                            We're here, but wait a minute, first I need to move the camera or somebody will see us. 

 

 **IAN** makes a move to sign **SHERLOCK** to wait for him before walking with his back against the wall, stopping suddenly and turning around, raising his arms and standing in his toes, reaching to a camera on a small ledge on the wall, moving it so it faces the opposite side, signalling for **SHERLOCK** that is clear to move.

 

                                                                                                                **IAN**

                      Evan and I discovered these through one of my friends at school a couple of years ago, the cameras don't have sound.

                                                            (He points at the cable coming out of the camera)

                                  They're connected to the power of the tunnels so they work constantly and so nobody will bother us.

 

 **SHERLOCK** walks to a wall where an elaborated and new graffiti of what looks like a dense garden, can be seen, examining it closely.

 

                                                                                                                **IAN**

                               Do you think we should change the code to talk to Evan? So somebody watching those cameras don't find it strange?

 

 **IAN** approaches **SHERLOCK** and unhooks his bag from his shoulder and pulls some paint sprays from it.

 

**SHERLOCK**

                                 No, it would be suspicious to change it at this point, but we can modify the graffiti so just who designed it can notice.

 

 **IAN** and **SHERLOCK** both take a different spray can, look at the wall and at each other before raise their sprays.


	23. Chapter 23

**15\. INT. ABANDONED BASEMENT. NIGHT**

It's an abandoned two story house, the basement is big and spacious, there some big boxes covered by a thick later of dust and some furniture covered with a white cloth. The room is dimly lit by the small rectangular windows through which the light of the street lamps come.

 

Beneath the stairs there is a hollow space with a sleeping bag extended on the floor, a backpack and some opened packages of chinese food. **EVAN** is sitting over the sleeping bag with a tablet on his lap, eating and watching the cameras of a paranormal web when something catches his eye, a video from the camera of the station, pointing at the graffiti. **EVAN** smiles wide.

 

                                                                                                            **EVAN**

                                                                Well, Sherlock Holmes, let's see if you are up to your reputation.

 

 **EVAN** turns off the tablet and puts it in his backpack, finishing the food and throwing the boxes in a plastic bag, standing and rolling his sleeping bag, and putting all his things in his bag, preparing himself to go, sighing and holding onto the pendrive that hangs from his neck.

 

**16\. INT. 221B BAKER STREEET. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** and **IAN** enter the appartment talking almost in whispers and walk towards the kitchen, SHERLOCK taking off his suit jacket and leaving it over John's chair when the light goes on at the living room, showing a frowning **JOHN** that looks at them.

 

                                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                                             Oh! Look who finally show up. Where were you?

 

 **SHERLOCK** makes a sign to **IAN** to go to the kitchen while he confronts **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                           We need to find Evan Bryson and our only clue was him. Ian trusts me now and we even got to leave a message to his brother.

 

 **JOHN** approaches him, making gestures with his hands as he speaks, showing his frustration.


	24. Chapter 24

                                                                                                                **JOHN**

For God sake Sherlock! He's just a kid and we still don't know who's after his family, you can't just... You can't just go and take him on a trip through the city going unarmed like nothing happens.

 

 **SHERLOCK** puts his hand over **JOHN'** s shoulder, looking at him dead serious.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

John, thinking about that won't help us solve this case any faster, he was safe with me and we are here now. If everything goes as planned, I'll be able to communicate directly with Evan.

 

 **JOHN** sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                       Let's hope you know what you're doing, because you could end up ruinning that boy's life.

                                                                                                      (Sighs deeply)

                                                                                                  I'm going to sleep.

 

 **JOHN** looks **SHERLOCK** in the eye, as If wanting to say something but walks to his room, closing the door behind him, leaving the detective alone. **IAN** looks at **SHERLOCK** from the kitchen's door.

 

                                                                                                                  **IAN**

                                                                                                           (Mumbling)

                                                                                                            I'm sorry.

 

 **SHERLOCK** raises both eyebrows and looks at **IAN** with a brotherly half smile, shaking his head no.

 

                                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                 Don't be, it's not your fault.

 

                                                                                                                **IAN**

                                                                                            But you were arguing because of me.

 

 **SHERLOCK** walks to him  and ruffles his hair.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**  

                                                                                      (Pointing at the door of his room)

                                                        You should go to bed, It's  getting late for you to be awake, take my room.


	25. Chapter 25

                                                                                                          **IAN**

                                                                             And you? I don't want to take your bed.

 

 **SHERLOCK** walks to the desk by the window, seeing a file close to John's laptop, taking it and showing it to **IAN**.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                             Don't worry about me, I have work to do yet.

 

 **IAN** nods and sighs , getting inside Sherlock's room and closing the door.

 

**17\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** is sitting on his chair with the file on his lap, reading focused, his frown deepening with each page he's reading. The flat is silent except for detective's calmed breathing and the only light comes from the floor lamp close to his seat. **SHERLOCK** finishes his reading, closing the file and leaving it on the floor close to his chair when he notices something from the corner of his eye.

 

 **SHERLOCK** stands and walks to the window, opening the curtains and looking at the dark spot in the other side of the street, due to what appears to be a street light going off before turning on again, on a rhythmical patern. **JOHN** walks out of his room, walking towards the kitchen, stopping when he sees **SHERLOCK** looking out the window.

 

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                                (Sleepy and confused)

                                                                                       Sherlock? What are you doing there?

 

 **SHERLOCK** marks the rhythm on his thigh with two fingers.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                                Listening.

 

 **JOHN** walks up to **SHERLOCK** and stands by his side, looking at the flickering light.

 

                                                                                                                  **JOHN**

                                                                                                          Listening to what?

 

                                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                  The lights, it's morse code, someone is using that lamp to send us a message.


	26. Chapter 26

**SHERLOCK** closes the curtains and walks to the door, taking his suit jacket from the back of John's chair as **JOHN** himself looks at him even more confused.

 

                                                                                                  **JOHN**

                                                                             Sherlock, Where are you going?

 

 **SHERLOCK** smiles at **JOHN** while putting on his jacket.

 

                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                We have to meet with someone. Are you coming?

 

 **JOHN** sighs massaging the back of his neck.

 

                                                                                                      **JOHN**

                                                             Sherlock... I can't, I need to be here taking care of Rosie.

 

 **SHERLOCK** gives him half smile and nods.

 

                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                    Don't worry, I understand.

 

 **SHERLOCK** turns to the door, reaching for the knob when **JOHN** walks up to him and stops him putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                               Sherlock, wait!

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at **JOHN** , who pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                               Give me ten minutes to dress and wake up Mrs Hudson.

 

                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                             You have five.

 

 **JOHN** walks back to his room while **SHERLOCK** smiles wide, an expresion on his face that says that he knew John would go with him and opens the door to the stairs.

 

**18\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** is adjusting his scarf while JOHN talks to a tired looking **MRS HUDSON**.


	27. Chapter 27

                                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                                                  Thank you again for this Mrs Hudson.

 

                                                                                                      **MRS HUDSON**

                                                                                                (Smiling motherly)

                                                                                 Don't mention it, now go and be safe.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                                        Thank you.

 

 **SHERLOCK** opens the door impatient and walks out without waiting for **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                           Come on John, we will be late.

 

 **JOHN** gives one last smile at **MRS HUDSON** and gets out, closing the door.

 

**19\. EXT. BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** raises his arm stopping a taxi and holds the door for **JOHN** as the doctor gets in the taxi.

 

                                                                                                    **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                Let's go, we have to make a stop first.

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                                                      (Curious)

                                                                                                       Where?

 

 **SHERLOCK** smiles and gets in the taxi, closing the door before the car pulls off the side.

 

**20\. EXT. DESERTED ALLEY. NIGHT**

The alley is narrow, one end faces an empty street while the other faces a main one. **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** enter the small alley at the end of which a **HOODED FIGURE** waits for them, his back to the noisy street behind him.

 

                                                                                                  **HOODED FIGURE**

                                                                                         Mr. Holmes, we finally meet. 

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                       We've been looking for you, you're really hard to find.

 


	28. Chapter 28

The **HOODED FIGURE** approaches them, taking his hood off, showing an smiling **EVAN BRYSON** , who's smile quickly becomes a worried expresion.

 

                                                                                                      **EVAN**

                                                                           I know, but I need to make sure my family is safe.

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes his hand off the pocket of his coat as **EVAN** does the same, offering his hand to the detective, both shake hands, looking at each other's eyes and both nod before put again their hands in their own pockets. **JOHN** looks at them frowning worried and confused.

 

                                                                                                          **JOHN**

                          Mycroft told me your father is okay, in a private clinic with agents at his door and your brother is with us.

 

                                                                                                        **EVAN**

                                                             I know, I read it on the message he and Sherlock left for me. 

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                           You should come with us, tell us what you know about who is...

 

                                                                                                          **EVAN**

                                                                                                (Interrupting him)

Sorry but no, I can't, it's not safe for anyone to be near  me for a long period of time, they always find my trail, and I'm not talking about the same people who beat my father, these are dangerous, by their clothes, their way to move and act, I'm sure they are trained agents, that's why I needed you to come and see me, I need you to tell this to Mycroft.  

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                              (Completely calmed)

                                                                                                     Where is it?

 

 **JOHN** looks between them curious while **EVAN** looks dumbfounded at **SHERLOCK** before retrieve a small, cheap disposable camera from his pocket, offering it to the detective.

 

                                                                                                          **EVAN**

                                                                                             How did you know it?


	29. Chapter 29

**SHERLOCK** takes the camera and puts it in the inside pocket of his coat.

 

                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

We were at your house and there I saw the proof that you really care for your brother, so it seems unbelievable for you to ask him to meet you in the middle of the city, also for you to appear in the middle of a touristic place when you are wanted and in danger.

 

                                                                                                  **EVAN**

                     I suppose I should have known, if someone were to realize it , it would be you, many would ignore those details. 

 

 **SHERLOCK** smiles, his smile fading as he looks behind **EVAN** for a split second. 

 

                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                      We must leave now.

 

                                                                                                  **JOHN**

                                                                 Wait, are you going to let him go by himself?

 

                                                                                                    **EVAN**

                                                 By that look I'm sure he means all of us, they are coming for me, aren't they?

 

 **SHERLOCK** and **EVAN** and look at each other while **JOHN** frowns dead serious looking at the men in black suits coming at them, John's hand goes to his gun before **SHERLOCK** takes him by the wrist and the three of them run just as shooting starts.

 

**21\. EXT. STREET 1. NIGHT**

It's a big street, almost empty, a couple of bars opened and no people walking outside.

 

 **SHERLOCK** , **JOHN** and **EVAN** are running, both of them looking behind themselves when they see that there is nobody there. The three of them stop, trying to catch some breath, **EVAN** visibly nervous. 

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                                                     (Panting)

                                                                                            I think we lost them.


	30. Chapter 30

**EVAN** walks like a caged lion, looking in the direction they came from.

 

                                                                                              **EVAN**

                                                              No, I don't think so, we need to keep going.

 

 **SHERLOCK** closes his eyes and breaths, going to his mind palace. **EVAN** looks frustrated at him. **SHERLOCK** opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings.

 

                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**  

                                                                    (Pointing at the street in front of them)

                            Take this street, two down, one to the right and all down again, there is an abandoned station.

                                                                                       (Looks at Evan)

                                                                   You need to go now, they will follow us.

 

                                                                                              **EVAN**

                                                                            I can't just leave you here...

 

                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                     (Interrupting him)

                                                                 Stop! go now, it's you who they want, not us. 

 

 **EVAN** frowns at **SHERLOCK** , strugling to obey but finally starts running to where he was told. **JOHN** looks concerned at the detective.

 

                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                  Do you really think it's a good idea to let him go by himself?

 

 **SHERLOCK** sighs and looks at **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                    No, but it's the only way to keep him safe. 

 

Steps of somebody running can be heard at the end of the street, **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** looks at each other, smiling with complicity.

 

                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                       Are you ready?

 

                                                                                              **JOHN**  

                                                                                       I am If you are.

 

 **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** start running, being chased.


	31. Chapter 31

**22\. EXT. BUSY STREET. NIGHT**

The street is big, well iluminated and full of people coming and going, opened business filled with people.

 

 **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** walk between the people, hiding in the crowd, **JOHN** looks behind them, seeing **TWO MEN** in black suits , putting away their guns, trying not to be seen and mixing between the people. **SHERLOCK** relaxes and raises his hand, stopping a taxi while **JOHN** looks around him until **SHERLOCK** puts a hand on his shoulder and both get in the car.

 

**23\. INT. TAXI. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** are seated in the back of the taxi, **JOHN** looks worried through the window as the city passes by while **SHERLOCK** looks thoughtful.

 

                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**  

                                                                                                    (Sighs)

                                                                         Will you calm down? They won't follow us.

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                               (Looking at him, confronting him)

                                                                       How can you know it? How can you be so sure?

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

Because they didn't see us, the only light on that alley it was right behind us and once they lost us they started chasing whoever they heard running, the only they know how it looks like it's Evander, once we got into the crowd, they looked for somebody with Evan's clothes, not for us.  

 

 **SHERLOCK** takes his phone sending a text while **JOHN** looks at him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                                            What's the next step?

 

 **SHERLOCK** puts his phone back into his pocket and looks at **JOHN**.


	32. Chapter 32

                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                            Go home and tomorrow take Ian to see his father.

 

 **JOHN** looks at **SHERLOCK** like he just grew a second head before sigh deeply.

 

                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                           It's just an excuse to interrogate the man, isn't it?

 

 **JOHN** looks at the detective with an I'm so done expresion as **SHERLOCK** smiles like a kid on christmas morning.

 

**24\. INT. DIOGENES CLUB. DAY**

The room is quiet, full of tables and chairs but empty of people, in the center, sitting on a big chair, reading the newspaper is **MYCROFT HOLMES. SHERLOCK** enters the room, approaching his brother in big steps, sitting in front of him. **MYCROFT** closes and folds the newspaper leaving it over his lap.

 

                                                                                            **MYCROFT**

                                                                                        (Condescending)

                                                       Good morning brother dear, what's the reason of your visit?

 

Without a word, **SHERLOCK** takes a white paper folded in half from the pocket of his trousers, leaving it over the table and pushing it to **MYCROFT** , who takes it and opens it, looking inside before keeping it in the little secret inner pocket of his jacket suit.

 

                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                   I need you to arrange a visit to the boy's father.

 

                                                                                                **MYCROFT**

                                                                                             For tomorrow?

 

                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                           No, a few hours.

 

 **MYCROFT** sighs and nods.

 

                                                                                              **MYCROFT**

                                                                                        Consider it done.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so to make it clear, dears, this scene and the next page aren't meant to be Johnlock in any way, sorry.

**25\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. DAY**

**IAN** gets out of Sherlock's room, disheveld, barefoot and in grey cotton pajamas, going to the kitchen where **JOHN** is already up and dressed, with **ROSIE** on his lap, feeding her, over the table there is a plate with buscuits and pastries.

 

                                                                                              **IAN**

                                                                                           (Sleepy)

                                                                                      Good morning.

 

                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                      (Smiling fatherly)

                                               Good morning Ian, you can eat whatever you want for breakfast.

 

 **IAN** lets himself plop onto the chair, covering his mouth with a hand while he yawns.

 

                                                                                                  **IAN**

                                                                                      Where's Sherlock?

 

 **JOHN** smiles wide as **IAN** takes a buscuit.

 

                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                       He's fixing everything for you to go and see your father.

 

 **IAN** stops before give a bite to the biscuit and looks surprised at **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                    **IAN**

                                                                                                 Really?

 

                                                                                                  **JOHN**

                                                                                              (Laughing)

                  Yes, but calm down, before you start running, we have to wait for Sherlock to get here. You can eat something first.

 

With a wide smile **IAN** starts eating as fast as he can.

 

                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                                         Slow down, you're going to get sick.

 

                                                                                        **SHERLOCK (O.S.)**

                                                                                 Who's going to get sick?

 

 **IAN** jumps from his chair and almost runs into **SHERLOCK**.


	34. Chapter 34

                                                                                                  **IAN**

                                                                              What did he say? Can we go?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at **JOHN** while taking off his scarf, both smile. **SHERLOCK** looks at **IAN**.

 

                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                      He said yes, so finish your breakfast and go get dressed, we leave as soon as you're ready.

 

 **IAN** runs to the kitchen, eating half of the biscuits, before run to Sherlock's room. **JOHN** gets up with **ROSIE** in his arms just as **MRS HUDSON** enters the appartment.

 

                                                                                        **MRS HUDSON**

                                                                  Good morning dear, starting early today?

 

 **JOHN** approaches her with half smile.

 

                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                      Good morning Mrs Hudson, thank you again for doing this. 

 

 **MRS HUDSON** sighs with a smile.

 

                                                                                      **MRS HUDSON**

                                                                     Oh dear, don't worry more about it.

                                                                                  (Looks at Sherlock)

                                You two just focus into finish this case and get those children back home and safe.

 

 **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** look at **MRS HUDSON** just as **IAN** gets out of Sherlock's room, dressed with his backpack on and half biscuit in his mouth.

 

                                                                                            **IAN**  

                                                                           (With his mouth still full)

                                                                                       I'm ready.

 

 **JOHN** chuckles while **SHERLOCK** looks at the scarf in his hands and at **IAN** , smiling.

 

**26\. INT. PRIVATE CLINIC'S HALLWAY. DAY**

The clinic is small, the walls are white and clean and everything looks new and smells like disinfectant. The hallway is wide and in front of room 103 there are two policemen guarding the door, through a small window  in the side, it can be seen **LUCAS BRYSON** in the bed sleeping.


	35. Chapter 35

**SHERLOCK** , **MYCROFT** , **JOHN** and **IAN** walk through the hallway to Luca's room, stopping in front of the small window, looking at **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                              **IAN**

                                                                                   Can I go in now?

 

 **SHERLOCK** puts his hand over Ian's shoulder.

 

                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                                                                         Not yet, I must talk to him first.

 

 **IAN** nods and **SHERLOCK** enters the room, closing the door behind him while **MYCROFT** , **JOHN** and **IAN** watch him wake up **LUCAS** with a gentle shake of his shoulder and talk quietly. **SHERLOCK** takes his phone from his pocket and shows it at **LUCAS** who looks surprised and nods, **SHERLOCK** sighs and gets out of the room, smiling and winking at **IAN** while putting his the phone back into his pocket.

 

                                                                                                **IAN**

                                                                                (Running into the room) 

                                                                                                 Dad!

 

 **SHERLOCK** closes the door to give them privacy.

 

                                                                                                **JOHN**

                                                                            Did you discover something new?

 

                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                 (Smiles)

                                                                            Just confirmed what I already knew.

 

 **MYCROFT** remains quiet looking at his brother and nods.

 

                                                                                                  **JOHN**

                                                                                 What are you going to do now?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at **JOHN** surprised, who sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

                                                                                                **JOHN**

                  Please Sherlock , we both know you are going to run away with one of those crazy plans of yours that one day will get us killed.

 

                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                              (Smiling)

                             I need you to wait for Ian, Mycroft will take you both back home and then I'll need you to wait until I call you.

 

 **JOHN** sighs and nods while **SHERLOCK** walks away.


	36. Chapter 36

**27\. EXT. PRIVATE CLINIC. DAY**

**SHERLOCK** walks out of the clinic when a car stops in front of the building and **LESTRADE** gets out and walks up to him, a cup of coffee in his hand, worried expression on his face.

 

                                                                                                    **LESTRADE**

                                                                                                    (Annoyed)

                                                                                   Can you tell me what's going on?

 

 **SHERLOCK** stops, looking at **LESTRADE** , phone in hand, sending a text.

 

                                                                                                    **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                 Can you do it?

 

 **LESTRADE** gives a sip of his coffee, makes a face after burning his tongue and grumbles.

 

                                                                                                      **LESTRADE**

                         Sherlock, I don't hear from you in days and now I get a text from you and a call from your brother, and can't he do it?

 

 **SHERLOCK** puts his phone in his pocket and looks both ways and then at the inspector.

 

                                                                                                        **SHERLOCK**

                               I'm on a case and the evidences say there is a filtration on Mycroft's office, that's why we need you, now, are you in?

 

 **LESTRADE** passes a hand over his face, looking at **SHERLOCK** and sighs deeply.

 

                                                                                                      **LESTRADE**

                                                                            Okay Sherlock, you win, we will take my car.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                We will need to make a couple of stops. 

 

**28\. EXT. WESTMINSTER BRIDGE. NIGHT**

The bridge is busy with people coming and going and cars passing by, the sky is covered with dark grey clouds that reflect the orange lights of the city.


	37. Chapter 37

**EVAN** dressed in black pants, a black hoodie and a backpack at his back, is running as fast as he can between the people, crashing against some of them, chased by **TWO MEN** in suits. **EVAN** arrives at the center of the bridge and climbs the bridge's railing, standing over it, afraid, the **TWO MEN** stop in front of him, **EVAN** takes the pendrive from around his neck and leaves it hanging over the river.

 

                                                                                                                **MAN 1**

                                                                                       Kid, what do you think you are doing? 

 

                                                                                                                **EVAN**

                                                                                                     (Raising his voice)

                    I'm tired, desperate, and pissed off, so GO AWAY! or I'll throw your precious information into the Thames and you can kiss it goodbye.

 

The TWO MEN look worried at each other and **MAN 2** offers his hand to the boy.

 

                                                                                                            **MAN 2**

                                                                                                   (Talking softly)

                                         Hey, there's no need for that, come on, give me your hand, we can talk about all this.

 

People starts surrounding them, the TWO MEN get eve more nervous, suddenly **EVAN** slips, the pendrive falling on to the bridge while **EVAN** falls into the water, disappearing beneath it, between the horrified screams of the people. **MAN 1** looks over at the water, checking if he's dead while **MAN 2** takes the pendrive and his companion's arm, running away from there.

 

**29\. EXT. WESTMINSTER BRIDGE - RIVER. NIGHT**

**EVAN** swims towards the surface when, suddenly, is picked by a scuba diver with a harness around his hips, the scuba diver gets to the surface and gives a tug to the rope that's tied to his harness and prevents him from being dragged by the river's flow. Someone inmediately pulls at the rope, until they hit with their backs a boat hiding under one of the bridge's arcs where **SHERLOCK** , **LESTRADE** and three other officers are waiting for them. The scuba diver starts pushing **EVAN** up when **LESTRADE** and **SHERLOCK** offer their hands to the boy.

 

                                                                                                      ** LESTRADE**

                                                                                              (Pulling the boy up)

                                                                                           Come on, up you go kid. 


	38. Chapter 38

**EVAN** gets on the boat, coughing water, **LESTRADE** helps him sit and **SHERLOCK** puts a blanket over his shoulders while the other officers help the scuba diver up.

 

                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                          Are you okay?

 

 **EVAN** adjusts the blanket better over his body while looking at **SHERLOCK** and nodding.

 

                                                                                                  **EVAN**

                                                                                          (Out of breath)

                         Well, I'm wet, cold and everything hurts but yeah, thank you for the rescuing but, are you sure this is a good idea?

 

                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**  

                      We have someone at the bridge, he saw them go, Mycroft will take care that this doesn't go on the news.

 

                                                                                              **LESTRADE**

And my men will take the bridge and the shores at both sides of the river so everybody thinks we are looking for you, by the way, I'm detective inspector Greg Lestrade.

 

 **LESTRADE** offers his hand to **EVAN** , who shakes it smiling.

 

                                                                                                **EVAN**

                                                         Evander Bryson, thank you for coming to my rescue.

 

 **EVAN** relaxes and smiles, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing deep. **LESTRADE** looks curious at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                            **LESTRADE**

                         Sherlock, what I still don't know is, how did you know he was going to fall in this exact point of the river?

 

 **EVAN** opens his eyes and he and **SHERLOCK** share a look and a smile.

 

                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                             We had to communicate through secret codes, so I decided to buy him a phone.

 

 **EVAN** takes a small phone from his pocket.


	39. Chapter 39

                                                                                                                **EVAN**

                                                                                   Which by the way I think just drowned.

 

                                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                          (Smiling)

     I've been texting him in secret all this time, I knew where he would fall because I told him from wich point of the bridge he needed to jump in order to survive.

 

                                                                                                            **EVAN**

                                                               It's the first time someone gives me a phone on a handshake.

 

 **LESTRADE** looks at both surprised before start laughing, shaking his head when a text arrives at both **LESTRADE** and **SHERLOCK** 's phones.

 

                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**  

                                                            (Looking at the screen of his phone while sending a text)

                                                  It's John, the men who were following you got into a car and headed up to north.

 

                                                                                                      **LESTRADE**

                                                                 And my men already have the bridge, so we are clear to go.

 

 **EVAN** 's expression relaxes and seems almost tired, sighs and smiles, **LESTRADE** looks at him worried and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

 

                                                                                                      **LESTRADE**

                                                                                 Come on, let's get you out of here.

 

 **LESTRADE** makes a sign to one of the officers, who starts the engine of the boat.

 

**30\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** , **EVAN** and **LESTRADE** get inside the appartment, in the living room there is **MYCROFT** standing close to the window and **IAN** fast sleep on the couch, covered with a blanket.

 

                                                                                                  **MYCROFT**

                                                           I see everything went according to your plan, dear brother.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to publish this page, I'm really sorry

**EVAN** walks to **IAN** , combing his hair with his fingers softly, smiling at his sleeping brother while **SHERLOCK** frowns looking at **MYCROFT** in a silent conversation. Sighing, **MYCROFT** walks to John's armchair and takes a seat, **EVAN** looks at him serious as **MYCROFT** signs Sherlock's armchair, inviting the boy to sit in front of him.

 

                                                                                                    **MYCROFT**

                                              Evander Bryson, I believe we have something to discuss, where is the pendrive?

 

 **EVANDER** sits in Sherlock's armchair, looking at **MYCROFT** as if studying him.

 

                                                                                                    **EVAN**

                                                                                                 (Calmed)

                                                                                             I threw it away.

 

 **MYCROFT** tenses , his grip on the handler of his umbrella tightening until his knuckles turn white. **SHERLOCK** smiles from behind his brother.

 

                                                                                              **MYCROFT**

                                                                                  (Trying to restrain himself)

                                                 You threw a pendrive with sensitive information that could cost the lives of...

 

 **EVAN** holds up one of his hands, what makes **MYCROFT** shut up, his frown deepening.

 

                                                                                                    **EVAN**

                                                              I threw away a pendrive, I never said it was the pendrive.

 

 **SHERLOCK** hands **EVAN** Ian's backpack. **EVAN** takes it and opens it, taking a box of cookies and leaving the backpack on the floor, opens the box of cookies taking one from the bottom and leaves the box over the backpack, breaking the cookie in half, showing that in fact, it's a pendrive. **MYCROFT** looks at him satisfied with half smile.

 

                                                                                                      **EVAN**

I would never risk this kind of data, I just wanted them to think I had it, I wanted them to come for me so they would leave alone my family alone.

 

 **SHERLOCK** walks calmly from one point to other of the room, while **LESTRADE** looks at them, arms crossed over his chest. **SHERLOCK** stops and looks at **EVAN**.


	41. Chapter 41

                                                                                           **SHERLOCK**

                                                                            There's a problem with that.

 

                                                                                            **EVAN**

                                                                        (Frowning confused at Sherlock)

                                                                                What kind of problem?

 

 **SHERLOCK** sighs deeply, looking at **EVAN**.

 

                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                     They didn't torture your father for what he had on his computer.

 

 **EVAN** looks at **SHERLOCK** from the edge of his seat, while **SHERLOCK** looks like he's debating with himself wether he should tell or not.

 

                                                                                              **EVAN**

                                                                      Please, tell me the truth, I need to know.

 

 **SHERLOCK** and **MYCROFT** share a look and **SHERLOCK** breaths deep.

 

                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                        They tortured your father because he knew where were you.

 

 **EVAN** looks in shock at **SHERLOCK** and **MYCROFT** in shock.

 

                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

First, when I started to investigate, I found it suspicious that someone your age could have the knowledge and basic training of a goverment agent. There was the possibility  of your father being the one teaching you after losing his wife as an emergency measure in case something happened again, but that's unlikely because he would have teach not just you but your brother as well, and here is when it came the next clue, Ian, in the time we've been talking, he always refers about you being the one teaching him everything after your mother died.

 

 **EVAN** looks at **SHERLOCK** in complete silence, his face showing that all his deductions are true. **LESTRADE** frowns thoughtful and opens his mouth.


	42. Chapter 42

                                                                                                              **LESTRADE**

                                                        But Sherlock, he could have learn it from his father, from what he saw at home.

 

                                                                                                                  **IAN**

                                                                No, Dad always made sure to keep all of his job things out of home.

 

 **SHERLOCK** , **MYCROFT** , **LESTRADE** and **EVAN** look at **IAN** whose eyes are open as he gets in a sitting position, smiling at his old brother. **EVAN** smiles at **IAN** before turn to **SHERLOCK** , who looks at them completely serious.

 

                                                                                                                **EVAN**

                                                       If I'm sincere I never thought about it, it always came natural to me...

 

 **LESTRADE** opens his mouth to say something more but **MYCROFT** gives him a disapproving look, what makes the Detective Inspector shut up.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                    (Smiling for a second)

I must admit it was really clever, a good job, hiding all the evidences in plain sight of the inexperienced eyes, but the clues are there if you look closely. When I first saw the Bryson's house it screamed that you were adopted, even though all the documents say that you are their biological son, now the question is, Why would anyone try to pass a child as their own? And the answer in this case is, to protect you.

 

 **SHERLOCK** extends his hand to **MYCROFT** who takes a bent folder from the inside of his coat, giving it to his brother. **SHERLOCK** opens the file, taking a picture that hands to **EVAN** , the picture portraits a married young couple with a baby in their arms.

 

                                                                                                                 **MYCROFT**

Those are Marcus and his wife Anne Fife, two of my best agents with their son, Evander Fife, this is the only evidence of his existence, and this photo wasn't easy to find without the help of your father.


	43. Chapter 43

**EVAN** examines the photo, a painful expression on his face, not recognition in his eyes.

 

                                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

She died on a mission a week after the photo was taken, leaving him alone with you, it's him who taught you, who trained you, taking profit of your inteligence and memory. He had finished a mission when he died, he was investigating a criminal society when his addres was filtered out and he was attacked in his house with his son as the only witness.

 

 **EVAN** sighs looking frustrated at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                                    **EVAN**

                                                                                                Why can't I remember a thing?

 

                                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

They didn't find him until three days later, you were just a child in a traumatic shock, they used it to take advantage and help suppress your memories, make you forget, I suppose going through a similar experience when they killed your mother and tortured your father, must have crack your mind enough for some memories to appear.

 

 **EVAN** looks worried at **IAN** and back at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                                        **EVAN**

                                                                                                     Okay, What do we do now?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at **MYCROFT** who stands up and looks at **IAN**.

 

                                                                                                                        **EVAN**

                                                                                                             (Looking at Mycroft)

                                                                                                                       Ian, go to...

 

                                                                                                                      **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                     Go to my room and stay there.

 

 **IAN** frowns outraged.

 

                                                                                                                          **IAN**

                                                                                     Wait! Why? I'm in all this as much as the rest of you.

 

 **MYCROFT** and **EVAN** look at **IAN**.


	44. Chapter 44

                                                                                                              **EVAN**

                                                                                                      Go to the room!

 

                                                                                                          **MYCROFT**

                                                                                                            Now!

 

 **IAN** huffs and sighs, taking his backpack and walking to Sherlock's room accompanied by **LESTRADE** who gives him a pat on the shoulder and, after closing the door of the room with the boy inside, walks back at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                        **LESTRADE**

                                                                                              (Almost whispering)

                                                                        By the way, how is it that John's not already here yet?

 

 **MYCROFT** gives a look at **LESTRADE**.

 

                                                                                                        **MYCROFT**

                          Doctor Watson came by earlier and said he would stay downstairs with Mrs Hudson and his daughter.

 

 **LESTRADE** looks ashamed at **MYCROFT** as If he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. **EVAN** gets up and leaves the pendrive in Mycroft's hand looking worried. **MYCROFT** sighs deeply, putting the device in the inner pocket of his jacket and extends his arm at **SHERLOCK** , who gives him the bent folder, taking a picture from it and looking at it and then at **EVAN**.

 

                                                                                                          **MYCROFT**

                 The organization Marcus was investigating was suspected to have undercover members in government agencies all around the world.

 

 **MYCROFT** offers the picture to **EVAN** while **SHERLOCK** walks to the window, looking through it by the corner of his eye, taking a phone from his pocket and seding a couple of texts before putting the phone back in his pocket.

 

                                                                                                            **EVAN**

                                                                                Is this him? The one who's chasing me?

 

                                                                                                        **MYCROFT**

His name is Stephen Peterson, he was your father's direct boss, he's the one who's been giving away your position, now we need you to get to safety until we can take from your brain all the information Marcus may have left inside your subconcious. 


	45. Chapter 45

**LESTRADE** look at **MYCROFT** frowning, huffing angry.

 

                                                                                                                            **LESTRADE**

                                          Are you even hearing yourself? For God's sake Mycroft! he's just a kid, not some computer you crack open.

 

 **MYCROFT** gives **LESTRADE** a menacing look that makes the inspector shut up but still frowning at him. **SHERLOCK** remains by the window when something catches his attention, goes to the fireplace and pats the upper side from the inside taking a gun from it and looking at **EVAN**.

 

                                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                       There is only one way for you to be safe.

 

 **EVAN** sighs and nods in understanding, looking at the gun in Sherlock's hand.

 

                                                                                                                              **EVAN**

                                                                                                                         I must die.

 

 **LESTRADE** looks at them like they're crazy while **MYCROFT** looks like they caught his interest when, suddenly, it can be heard the downstairs door and someone bursting through it, **SHERLOCK** signs the door to his room wih a movement of his head and **MYCROFT** takes **LESTRADE** by his arm, dragging him to Sherlock's room and letting him in, closing the door with the inspector and himself inside, remaining with his back against the door, completely calmed and cold.

 

Someone walks up the stairs and **STEPHEN PETERSON (57)** A short man with black short hair in a grey suit and white shoes, with a gun in his hand appears through the appartment's door, followed by the **TWO MEN** in suits who have been chasing Evan and Sherlock and John.

 

                                                                                                            **STEPHEN**

                                                                                                    (Aiming at Sherlock)

You, Evan Bryson, or should I say Fife? Are one sneaky boy, your father's friends did a really good job hiding you from us, I suppose they never you yourself would give away your hideout wanting to be like Daddy, such a good little boy.


	46. Chapter 46

**EVAN** looks between **STEPHEN** and **SHERLOCK** , approaching slowly the detective.

 

                                                                                                        **EVAN**

                                                                               Why chase me? Why don't just kill me?

 

 **STEPHEN** smiles sadistic.

 

                                                                                                        **STEPHEN**

They have spent so many years telling you that you're not smart enough, that you ended buying it, don't you? Such a waste of potential... I'm not going to lie, killing you was our first option but then we thought that, knowing  your father and all the effort he put into training your mind, I'm sure he put so much information inside that little head of yours. Enough of that, now, I'm sorry we have to meet like this Mr Holmes but business is business.

 

 **EVAN** and **SHERLOCK** share a look, **EVAN** gives a little nod and **SHERLOCK** aims at the boy. **STEPHEN** laughs finding it funny.

 

                                                                                                      **STEPHEN**

                                               Please don't insult my intelligence, don't think you can pull that cheap trick on me.

 

 **SHERLOCK** charges his gun , aiming to Evan's torso, to a non vital point as **EVAN** closes his eyes. 

 

**31\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**JOHN** opens the door of Mrs Hudson's flat cautiously, seeing the door to the street open, he gets out of the appartment, gun in hand, and walks slowly to the stairs when a gunshot can be heard.

 

                                                                                                  **STEPHEN (V.O.)**

                                                                                                      (Yelling)

                                                                                                Are you insane?! 


	47. Chapter 47

**JOHN** sees the **TWO MEN** in suits at the top of the stairs, raises his gun and shoots at both of them, killing them instantly, starting to climb the stairs while looking for other gunned men.

 

**32\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**EVAN** is lying on the floor on a pool of his own blood while **SHERLOCK** and **STEPHEN** keep aiming at each other, **STEPHEN**   looks behind himself from time to time after see his men fall, when **JOHN** appears through the door, gun in hand.

 

                                                                                                                        **STEPHEN**  

                                                                                                           (Forced smile on his lips)

                                                                     Well, look who arrived at our little party, your loyal dog Doctor Watson.

 

 **JOHN** looks alarmed at **EVAN** and **SHERLOCK** and menacing at **STEPHEN**.

 

                                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                                 (Frowning and speaking cold)

                                                                                     I would advise you to put your gun down, now.

 

 **STEPHEN** cocks his gun at **SHERLOCK** , ready to open fire but **JOHN** shoots at Stephen's shoulder and thight first. **SHERLOCK** looks at **JOHN** and signs with his head to **EVAN**. 

 

                                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                                     John!

 

 **JOHN** nods at **SHERLOCK** and runs towards **EVAN,** starting to treat him while **SHERLOCK** approaches **STEPHEN** and disarms him.

 

                                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                                                  (Worried)

                                                                                                      What happened to Evan?

 

 **STEPHEN** growls in pain when the siren and the lights of an ambulance and the sound of a van can be heard through the windows.

 

                                                                                                                **STEPHEN**

                                                                                                         (Smiling satisfied)

                                                                               Your friend killed the boy, he shot him coldblooded.

 

 **JOHN** gives **SHERLOCK** a furious glance before keep tending to **EVAN**. Two paramedics and four heavily armed agents enter the flat, the paramedics go to **EVAN** and start helping him as **JOHN** gets out of the way and the heavily armed agents handcuff **STEPHEN** and drag him out of the building when **MYCROFT** , **LESTRADE** and **IAN** get out of Sherlock's room. 

 


	48. Chapter 48

                                                                                                              **JOHN**

                                                                                        (Pinching the bridge of his nose)

                                                                           Why were Lestrade and your brother in your room?

 

 **SHERLOCK** raises one eyebrow looking at **MYCROFT** and **LESTRADE**.

 

                                                                                                          **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                      (Looking at the agents drag Stephen)

   I needed him to drop his guard which wouldn't happen If he had seen Mycroft, also we needed them to protect Ian in case something went wrong.

 

 **JOHN** approaches **SHERLOCK** furious, signing at the paramedics who are stabilizing **EVAN** as a third one arrives at the flat with a stretcher.

 

                                                                                                            **JOHN**

                                                                                                          (Yelling)

                                                                                      Something went wrong Sherlock!

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks sadly at **JOHN** , knowing exactly what is going through his head. 

 

                                                                                                            **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                It was a calculated risk, he knew and accepted it. 

 

 **SHERLOCK** follows the paramedics as they take **EVAN** to the ambulance. 

 

**33\. EXT. 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT**

**SHERLOCK** walks out of the building with his coat and scarf already on, **MYCROFT** following close behind as the paramedics put **EVAN** inside the ambulance and the four agents try submit **STEPHEN** who keeps fighting when, suddenly, he looks at **SHERLOCK** with rage and venom, ignoring Mycroft's presence.  


	49. Chapter 49

                                                                                                                  **STEPHEN**

                           You may think you've won killing him, but be sure they'll know and If we don't have him, we will have you instead.

 

The four agents throw **STEPHEN** inside the van, two get inside with him, closing it, as the other two agents get in the pilot's and passenger's seats, pulling off and driving away. **MYCROFT** extends his hand to **SHERLOCK** , who pulls a phone out of his back pocket, handing it to his brother with half smile before walking to ambulance and getting inside.

 

**34\. INT. PRIVATE CLINIC HALLWAY. NIGHT**

The hallway is white, clean, empty and silent except for the beeping sound of a heart monitor and the quiet chattering and the sounds of the doctors tending to Evan inside the operating room. **JOHN** paces up and down the corridor, in front of the door while **IAN** sits on the floor. **LESTRADE** arrives up to them, looking at **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                                  **LESTRADE**

                                                                                                                How is he?

 

 **JOHN** looks at **LESTRADE** , tiredness and worry on his face and sighs defeated. 

 

                                                                                                                      **JOHN**

                                                                                  I don't know, it's been three hours with no news.

 

 **LESTRADE** gives a sad look to **IAN** , who seems calm but tired and looks around frowning confused.

 

                                                                                                                    **LESTRADE**

                                                                                                              Where is Sherlock?

 

 **JOHN** sighs and rolls his eyes at the mention of the detective. 

 

                                                                                                                       **JOHN**

                                                              He got a message from Mycroft a while ago and left saying he had things to do.


	50. Chapter 50

**35\. INT. BARTS HALLWAY. NIGHT**

The corridor is completely empty but for **SHERLOCK** , waiting in front of a door when, suddenly, is opened and two male nurses appear dragging a stretcher with a corpse in a black bag on it, **MOLLY HOOPER** appearing right behind them  with a file in her hands. **MOLLY** approaches **SHERLOCK** with a worried expression.

 

                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                      (Calm)

                                                                                               Do you have it?

 

 **MOLLY** gives the folder to **SHERLOCK** , who takes it and opens it to read its content.

 

                                                                                                      **MOLLY**

                                                                      Do you really think this is the right thing to do?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks at Molly's eyes with a little smile. 

 

                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                It's the only option at this point.

 

Closing the folder in his hands, **SHERLOCK** walks away, leaving a worried **MOLLY** behind.

 

**36\. INT. PRIVATE CLINIC HALLWAY. NIGHT**

**JOHN** keeps pacing in front of the operating room, stops and passes his hands over his face when he sees **LESTRADE** and **IAN** walking up to him, the boy carrying some snacks between his arms while talking to the inspector before look at **JOHN** with a smile. 

 

                                                                                                        **IAN**

                     I thought you could be hungry but I didn't know what you could like so inspector Lestrade let me took all these.

 

                                                                                                      **JOHN**

                                                                                                  Thank you.

 

 **JOHN** smiles at **IAN** taking a chocolate bar when all the noise inside the operating room stops, drawing John's and Lestrade's attention at the flat beeping sound of the heart monitor, signaling that somebody died. **IAN** remains quiet like a deer caught in the lights of a car, under Lestrade's hold who has him by the shoulder, while **JOHN** tenses, looking the door being opened as **DOCTOR 1** , a tall thin man in surgeon's uniform, scrub's cap, medical mask and glasses, gets out and approaches them.


	51. Chapter 51

                                                                                                              **DOCTOR 1**

                                                                                             (His voice with a strong accent)

                                                                                                Familiars of Evander Bryson?

 

 **JOHN** frowns worried.

 

                                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                                               How is he?

 

 **DOCTOR 1** glances at **JOHN** , putting his hands at his back and lowering his head.

 

                                                                                                                **DOCTOR 1**

                                    I'm deeply sorry to inform you that even though we did what was in our hands we couldn't save him.

 

 **JOHN** looks at the ground, finding it hard to believe while **LESTRADE** keeps holding **IAN,** giving his shoulder a little squeeze to show him he's there for him.

 

                                                                                                              **DOCTOR 1**

                              We tried to stop the internal bleeding but it seems that the bullet touched his heart in a way we couldn't repair.

 

 **JOHN** frowns looking confused at the familiar blue greenish eyes of **DOCTOR 1** who gives a nod  and walks back inside the operating room, leaving **JOHN** in shock.

 

**37\. EXT. CLIFF. DAY**

The day is sunny, even though there are white clouds furrowing the sky slowly and a soft wind blows. There are one white car and another one grey parked in a dirt road close to a little meadow that goes to a cliff.

 **SHERLOCK** , dressed in a black suit and a white shirt, his hands in his pockets, **JOHN** dressed in black too, arms at his sides and **LESTRADE** , arms crossed over his chest, dressed for the occasion, the three are standing over the grass looking at **LUCAS** and **IAN** who are close to the cliff's edge, a silver and golden urn in their hands, looking at the ocean and the skyline. **JOHN** leans towards **SHERLOCK** frowning. 


	52. Chapter 52

                                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                                              (Whispering)

                                                                                                    You should have told me.

 

                                                                                                              **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                          I couldn't risk it.

 

 **JOHN** gives an offended glance at **SHERLOCK** before look back at **IAN** and **LUCAS** as they open the urn letting the ashes get carried by the wind and, after a couple of minutes, **LUCAS** closes the urn and puts it under his arm before both walk  back towards the doctor, the detective and the inspector. **LUCAS** offers his hand at **JOHN** , who accepts it and shakes it. 

 

                                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                                  Thank you for coming today.

 

                                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                 It's the least we could do... How are you doing?

 

 **LUCAS** sighs looking at the urn and then at **IAN** , who is chatting low with **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                                        I think we will survive.

 

 **JOHN** looks guiltily at him, letting the hand go, **LESTRADE** looking at the both of them.

 

                                                                                                                    **LESTRADE**  

                                                                                                     If you ever need anything...

 

 **LUCAS** looks surprised at **LESTRADE** and **JOHN** , shaking his head no with a crooked smile.

 

                                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                           No, thank you, all of you already did more than anyone would expect without even knowing us.

 

 **LUCAS** gives **LESTRADE** a pat on the shoulder and looks at **IAN**.

 

                                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                                  Say goodbye son, we must go.

 

 **SHERLOCK** winks at **IAN** who nods with a small smile on his lips, walking to **JOHN** and **LESTRADE** and shaking both their hands before walk behind his father towards the white car.


	53. Chapter 53

                                                                                                                     **LESTRADE**

                                                                                               I'll be waiting for you two at the car.

 

 **JOHN** nods and sighs.

 

                                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                                (Looking at the boy and the father but talking to Sherlock)

                                                                                                         You told him, didn't you?

 

 **SHERLOCK** looks as **LUCAS** and **IAN** get in the car and go away.

 

                                                                                                                    **SHERLOCK**

                                                           He needed to know, his brother would have wanted him to know If he were here.

 

 **JOHN** huffs and rolls his eyes, walking towards **LESTRADE**.

 

                                                                                                                        **JOHN**

                                                                                               We must get going or we will be late.

 

 **SHERLOCK** starts walking but stops when his phone rings, taking from his pocket and reading the incoming text before put it again in his pocket again and follow **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                              (Slightly amused)

                                                                                       It seems that Mycroft is getting impatient.

 

**38\. EXT. SECRET LANDING TRACK. DAY**

The place is surrounded by a fence and vegetation, there is a black car parked close to the airstrip, a single private plane on it. A grey car enters and parks  close to the black car and **LESTRADE, JOHN** and **SHERLOCK** get out of it walking towards the plane, next to which **MYCROFT** is standing, hands on the handler of his umbrella, annoyed expression on his face, another **PERSON** by his side, dressed on a blue hoodie and a cap covering his face.

 

                                                                                                                  **MYCROFT**

                                                                                                                 You're late. 

 

                                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                         (Looking at the person by Mycroft's side)

                                                                                              I know, we had to stop at a funeral.


	54. Chapter 54

**PERSON** raises his head, showing that under the cap there is **EVAN** , with sunglasses and half smile.

 

                                                                                                                    **EVAN**

                                                                                                           Was it that bad?

 

 **SHERLOCK** smiles at the boy.

 

                                                                                                                **SHERLOCK**  

                                                                                                      How are you feeling?

 

                                                                                                                    **EVAN**

                                   Surprinsingly good to be dead, the doctors said that the shot was clean, even though it hurts, how is my family? 

 

 **JOHN** looks at him fatherly.

 

                                                                                                                  **JOHN**

                                                                                    They will be fine with time, at least your father.

 

 **EVAN** looks at **SHERLOCK**.

 

                                                                                                                  **EVAN**

                                                                                                     You told Ian didn't you?

                                                                                                (Sighs and looks at Mycroft)

                                                                                               What will happen with me now?

 

                                                                                                            **MYCROFT**

                                                                                                (Looks severe at the boy)

Somebody will be waiting for you at your destination, they will keep you safe and help you remember, once all the organization it's dismantled, you will be able to come back.

 

 **LESTRADE** sighs crossing his arms.

 

                                                                                                            **LESTRADE**

                                                         What I don't understand yet is how are you so sure they won't look for him.

 

 **SHERLOCK** , **MYCROFT** and **EVAN** look at **LESTRADE** , raising an eyebrow both three.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last page at last, I don't know If it was good or bad, that's up to you dears to decide. I hope you enjoyed the story, and also I want to try with an original for next script so maybe I'll take a little more time to start a new script, I'm going to keep practicing and looking for a job as script writer. <3 
> 
> Thank you for stick with me until the end, it's been an honour write to you all and we will see in the next script (or in Twitter If you want to make a sugestion or talk about any mistake you see). <3

                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                                                                  (Smiling)

We made sure of it, as far as the world knows, Evander Bryson is dead and it was Ian the one who convinced Lucas for the funeral to be as soon as possible.

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

He also told your father you always wanted a viking funeral because he knew you would have liked to have your ashes spread through the ocean.

                                                                                  (Looks at Sherlock and sighs)

                                                                                    Now I know why he insisted.

 

                                                                                                  **SHERLOCK**

                                                   Without a body to dig they won't have the chance to prove If it's really Evan.

 

 **EVAN** smiles proud, hearing about his brother.

 

                                                                                                      **EVAN**

                                                                     Yeah, sometimes he's too smart for what suits him.

 

                                                                                                  **MYCROFT**

                                                                                                  (Sighing)

                                                                      And an obvious weakness and pressure point.

 

 **EVAN** frowns at **MYCROFT** who is looking at a phone in his hand and looks at **SHERLOCK** , **LESTRADE** and **JOHN**.

 

                                                                                                      **EVAN**

                                                                                  Will you please take care of him?

 

                                                                                                    **JOHN**

                                                                                     Of course, don't doubt it.

 

 **MYCROFT** puts his phone back in his pocket and a hand over the boy's shoulder.

 

                                                                                                **MYCROFT**  

                                                                                                 It's time.

 

 **EVAN** breaths deeply and smiles at the four of them.

 

                                                                                                    **EVAN**  

                                                                                     Thank you for the help.

                                                                                        (Looking at Sherlock)

                                                                           And I must say it's been an honour to meet you.

 

 **EVAN** gets inside the plane and the four men walk away towards the cars, stopping to watch the plane take off.


End file.
